Board Games
by CSprincess
Summary: Every year for Sam's birthday since he was five, Dean would play board games with him all day, and every time, he'd let him win.


**Board Games**

Every year for Sam's birthday since he was five, Dean would play board games with him all day, and every time, he'd let him win. They played, Chess, Monopoly, Life, Clue and lots more. Dean would give Sam twenty dollars to by a new board games every year. He would never admit it, but he looked forward to Sam's birthday every year. And every year, he'd wake Sam up with the smell of a cake baking. They'd play board games while the cake baked, and cooled. Then, they'd play a game of decorating the cake, then they'd eat the cake, saving at least one piece for their father.

Every year it was the same. Dean wakes up at five and showers. He started mixing the cake batter (which was always Sam's favorite; Chocolate) at six. Then, between six ten and six fifteen, Sam would walk into the kitchen with a wide grin on his face. Dean would say "Happy Birthday Sammy" and Sam would replied "It's Sam" Dean would laugh, then they'd sit at the kitchen table and start playing board games. They'd decorate the cake, then Dean would make them breakfast of eggs, bacon, and sausage. They'd eat, then Dean would take Sam to the local store, and Sam would pick out a new board game.

They'd return home and play that game, until Sam got tired of that, then they'd start playing other games. Around noon, Dean would take Sam out to lunch where Sam wanted to go. Then, they'd return to the motel and eat a piece of the cake, while playing more games. Around three, Dean would give Sam his present. It was always something small, and something that was Dean's that Sam wanted or something Dean had made. Around eight, they'd eat another piece of cake and oreos with peanut butter, then half way through a game of Mancala, Sam would fall asleep due to Dean taking forever to take his turn.

Everything was perfect, until the year Sam left for college. Dean was by himself, besides his father, who was never really there anyways. For four years, Dean was hunting with his father or sitting in the crapy motels staring into space. He wouldn't play board games for two reasons. One, because it's really hard to play a board game be yourself. The the second, was because it was no funny without Sam. Sam's laugh when Dean lost or made a stupid move (both of which on perpose). Sam's smile because he was so happy. Sam's yelling that Dean had messed up the frosting on the cake, then laughing because Dean would start to fake cry. The look on Sam's face when he opened his present from Dean.

But not this year. This year, Sam was with Dean and Dean would make it extra special.

At four thirty in the morning of Sam's twenty fourth birthday, Dean got up. He showered then got ready to leave for about an hour. He had to go and get some things. He checked that Sam was still sleeping, then quietly left the motel, which was more like a one roomed apartment. Dean had sleeped on the pull out couch and let Sam have the bedroom. Dean got into the Impala, and started it up. He left the motel, and drove the half mile to the twenty-four hour store. He went inside, and straight to the baking isle.

He grabbed a chocolate cake batter, then a container or fudge chocolate frosting and a few different decorating sprinkles. Then he went to get their breakfast, oreos and peanut butter. He was going to pick out a birthday card for his little brother, but then desided to make one himself. He payed for everything, then headed back to the motel. When he got there, he saw a light on inside. He walked in without everything and checked. Sam had turned on the livingroom light, but then went back to bed.

Grinning, Dean brought everything inside. He put the eggs, bacon, and sausage in the fridge. Then, started mixing the batter for the chocolate cake. Then, when he put the cake in, he grabbed a black piece of paper and folded it in half. He then decorated it with some crayons he found in a draw the day before. He then started the coffee maker. Ever since Sam turned sixteen, they would drink coffee every morning. He then went over to the pull out couch and pulled out a stack of board games fromunderneath it. He had borrowed the games from the owner of the motel, who has got three children.

He placed them on the pull out couch, and scattered them, so Sam could read them all. He then went back into the small kitchen. He looked at his watch. It was six o'clock. He had about ten minutes before Sam would wake up. He placed the peanut butter and oreos on the counter next to the seven different sprinkles for the cake. There were, chocolate, the little red and blue diamond like, the red hot pieces, and the cinnamon pieces. He looked at his watch again. It was six ten.

He then heard movement in the hall.

"Just on time" Dean said to himself.

Sam walked in surprised

"Happy Birthday Sammy"

"It's Sam"

Dean laughed.

"So, why are you doing this?" Sam asked, sitting at the table

"We always do this on your birthday. It's a tradition for us"

Sam laughed, "Yeah, but I'm twenty-four now"

"If I remember correctly, you were the one going around the house counting the days and checking that we had every board game that you wanted to play, even when you were eighteen"

"True, but that was six years ago"

"So," Dean replied, "Go pick a game to play while this cake fin..."

Sam was in the livingroom picking a game out before Dean could finish his sentence.

"That's what I thought" Dean smiled

Sam returned with Monopoly.

"Okay, lets play" Dean said, as Sam sat back down.

Dean opened the game, and took the money. He was always the banker, even though Sam was better at math.

"What piece?" Sam asked as he took out the little metal dog piece.

"What I always use"

Sam pulled out the little metal car for Dean.

"Here's your money" Dean said, handing Sam a small stack of colored pieces of paper, "Noe, you first, Birthday Boy"

Sam rolled his eyes while he rolled the dice.

"Seven" he said outloud, while moving the metal dog to the chance.

"Here" Dean said, handing him a chance card

"Get out of jail free card" Sam said, placing it on the table next to his money.

Dean then rolled the dice.

"Three" he said moving the metal car to Mediterranean.

Sam rolled again.

"Ten" he said, while moving the metal dog to the community chest.

"Here" Dean said, passing him a card

Twenty minutes later, the cake was out and cooling on the counter. They were still playing Monopoly, but Sam was getting annoyed that Dean was letting him win still.

"Will you at least try?"

"I am"

"You are not. If you were trying, you'd be winning"

"Well, it's your birthday, and I always let you win"

Sam laughed. Around noon, they left the motel and went out to eat. They went to a normal diner, and ordered their lunch. They sat there talking about what game to play after they returned to the motel. The game Sam had bought earlier was sitting in the car. It was The Lord of the Rings Stratego. They finished their lunch, then went back to the motel and started playing their new game, while they decorated the cake. While Dean was frosting the cake, Sam was eating the sprinkles. Then, suddenly, Dean was hit with some sprinkles in the face.

"What the heck..."

Sam laughed

"What was that for?" Dean asked

"I'm bored," Sam replied still laughing.

Suddenly, they had a sprinkle fight. Dean opened his mouth as Sam threw sprinkles at him. Most landed in his mouth, but her quickly spit them out when he realize they were the red hot ones. Sam started laughing, and didn't see sprinkles flying at him, until they hit him. They went all over in his hair. He shook his head, and sprinkles went everywhere.

"Thanks," he said to Dean.

"No problem," Dean replied, smiling.

About fifteen minutes later, they stopped, and stood in front of the cake, which had sprinkles all over it from their fight.

"Well, that's one way to decorate a cake," Dean laughed, "I think this is our best cake yet."

"So do I," Sam replied, also laughing.

"Want a piece?"

"Hell yeah," Sam replied, while brushing off the sprinkles from a chair and sitting down.

"I swear," Dean said, while cutting them each a piece of the cake, "More sprinkles landed on the cake then the floor, counters, and table."

"Yeah, I can barely see the frosting," Sam laughed, "What game now?"

"Your choice," Dean replied

They then started playing clue while eating the cake. Dean was Professor Plum, and Sam was Mr. Green. Sam's cards were; Colonel Mustard, Mr. Green, Mrs. White, Knife, Candlestick, Wrench, Hall, Dining Room, and Kitchen. Dean's cards were Mrs. Peacock, Miss Scarlet, Robe, Lead Pipe, Lounge, Conservatory, Billiard Room, Library, and Study. Dean already knew that it was Professor Plum with the Revolver in the Ballroom, but he was letting Sam win. Sam only had the person and weapon.

"Okay, Professor Plum with the Revolver in the Ballroom,"

"I've got none," Dean replied, "Is that your final guess?"

"Yeah," Sam replied

Dean handed him the clue folder and he opened it.

"Professor Plum with the Revolver in the Ballroom," Sam said, smiling.

"You win," Dean said

"Yeah, I know that you knew all three,"

"I did not," Dean replied

"Then let me see your sheet,"

"Let's just play a new game,"

"Uh, huh, I thought so," Sam said, as they started packing the game up.

"What time is it?" Dean asked

"Ten to three," Sam replied

Dean left the kitchen and returned with Sam's present. He handed it to him. Sam quickly opened it. It was Dean's pendent that he always wore. Sam looked up in shock.

"I got a new one," Dean replied

"Oh," Sam smiled, "Thanks."

Dean smiled back, "What are we gonna play now?"

"Not sure," Sam replied, standing up.

He went into the living room and picked a new game to play. It was Chess. Dean smiled as Sam sat down. They set up their pieces. Sam was white and Dean was black. They played for hours, and every game Dean let Sam win. It was soon eight o'clock. They were eating another piece of cake with oreos and peanut butter. They were also playing Mancala, and sitting on the pull out couch. They had moved everything into the living room about an hour ago.

"Hurry up Deano," Sam said

"It's Dean and shush it. I'm thinking,"

"About what?"

"I'm just thinking," Dean replied

He finally took his turn. Sam then took his own turn while yawning.

"Getting tired over there Sammy?" Dean smiled

"No," Sam replied, "And it's Sam."

Within ten minutes, Sam had fallen asleep, and they were still only half way through the game. Dean smiled.

"Goodnight Sammy," he said, ruffling Sam's hair.

Dean stood up and started cleaning up when he heard Sam mumble "It's Sam."

Dean laughed, while he finished cleaning up the living room and kitchen.

**THE END**

**I hope you liked. And I know it's not near Sam's birthday yet, but yesturday was mine, so I posted it anyway. Please REVIEW!!!!!**


End file.
